Technology of supporting conversation between the user and an impaired person or a foreigner has been proposed. Technology that analyzes a moving picture of lips of talker captured by a video camera, converts the moving picture into character information and sound information, and outputs them to a display section, a speaker, and so forth has been disclosed (for example, refer to paragraph [0017], FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-15250).
In addition, technology of translating the language that a talking user is talking into a predetermined language and displays character strings of the translated language on a monitor or the like has been disclosed (for example, refer to paragraph [0013], FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-345379).